WTFSNFW?/Episode 6: Info You Didn't Want
Reicheru: “Live from the wiki where I had to defend a wiki against a vandal attack last night, Let’s show edits that made you go ”Nope”, that’s not NSFW for a change, edits that you didn’t approve of!” Ian: "Said vandal is probably a twelve-year-old who thought we'd shut down the wiki after that." Zhao Cloud Reicheru: “Now, before you lot accuse me of homophobia for not allowing two of my characters to be gay/lesbian, Let’s make one thing clear, I’m not a bible thumping bitch who thinks the bible is everything, Fuck the Westboro Baptist Church, Fuck the whole lot of those bastard groups, one of my favorite anime villains is a bisexual man and the series he’s from has a big-ass LGBT fanbase, You’re free to be LGBT, don’t force it into my face like it’s your whole personality.” >He plans to attend Senior Prom with his boyfriend while Mei plans to attend Junior Prom with her girlfriend, but their school refuses to let students dating the same gender attend as lesbians and gays are considered frowned upon Reicheru: “The reason I undid the revision is one reason, You want to have LGBT characters in a series filled with all kinds of people in the Theory?, My solution, Make your own made by you, Don’t slap the label on characters you did not make like mine, I see Mei as not being affectionate and quite celibate due to the fact she saw her biological mother getting brutally raped and murdered right in front of her, she only sees her boyfriend as a crutch and not really a lovey-dovey thing, also another thing, My character genre is tragedy, loss of innocence, hope and both war and anti-war, It’s not a gay rights saga, Do not ask me to make my characters LGBT for your sake, especially characters that were born in the 1800’s and 1900’s, Progression can be a nice thing, but doing that, making other creator’s characters LGBT without the consent of the original creator is not development, It’s forced.” Ji min Kirochu Ian: "So, a bit of background: circa July 2012, Joseph repeatedly edited pages to say that the Kirochu kids had robot legs for no reason. Note that he was not the creator of the Kirochu family, he was just trying to be random. When asked about this seven years later, he says 'Lindsey Stirling has robot legs'. Who the fuck is Lindsey Stirling?" > She has black hair and brown eyes and Pale skin and robot legs and < Ian: "How'd she lose her real legs?" Reicheru: “I never wrote any of them in as amputees, simply thought at the time he was deciding to fuck around as a joke for a “Thank you for making your first ever episode on this wiki”, But it was really starting to really piss me off to an extend, almost snapped, the moral of the story is if an anon takes great pride in their work and still works on it, do not add details they dislike to it, Anons who grow to be users on this wiki are people too.” Aayliah Aida >She always longed for America and freedom all her life< Reicheru: “Aayliah’s life was pretty sheltered, she might have never gave a single fuck or even cared enough about the USA to go there, I don’t think she would want to go there now, America has done human rights violations, Don’t deny it.” >(I tried to escape from Saudi Arabia to flee in America, but I got caught. I was returned and forced back to that shit-hole of a country against my will)< Reicheru: “Aayliah doesn’t even swear, she acts much younger than 15, I also doubt she would be welcome with open arms, They are places in this world that are shitholes that go beyond that, No country is perfect in this damn planet, Scotland has problems with sectarianism, Ireland used to treat it’s WWII vets like shit, The Japanese deny some of their WWII atrocities against the Chinese, Northern Ireland was once a country of paramilitaries and criminals and had a conflict where over 3,600 people had died, the British murdered too, the Americans put Japanese-Americans into internment camps and did the MKULTRA, If you want to talk about freedom and a clean human rights record, Don’t talk, Your country isn’t clean.” Carol Koll Reicheru: “This edit is the reason why you should pay attention to other pages on this wiki.” >Carol saw her little brother Wilbur about to be shot and ultimately took the bullets for him, sacrificing her life for him< Reicheru: “Carol died defenceless after Samadi shot Jun and Julie, fatally injuring Jun and killing Julie, then firing a bullet into her because she wouldn’t stop screaming in German.” Lost in Your Mind >Catherine's Glameow, Minerva, was trying on various designer hats and accessories at a local boutique. She even tried on the designer purses, kimonos, necklaces and dresses.< Reicheru: “Okay, Let’s get this one thing clear, This is why you should read before adding edits.” >Yes she was a serious fashion diva. She would model in each outfit she tried on, and pretend whe walking down the runway in Paris.< Reicheru: “Lost in Your Mind is about Pytka and Angel, not Minerva.” Sophie: "If you want to write a story about her, that's fine, but please make an entirely new page." Hancock Family >Michael (53) and Lisa Hancock (47) have 5000 foster children, 38 grandchildren, 10 great-grandchildren, 3 adopted children and 27 children (only 10 of them live at home) of their own.< > *Lee (aged 6) from China. She has the same brain mixed as Kelly from the Hooyman Family *Sumner *Corey (aged 4) from Australia. He has the same brain mixed as Teddy from the Langbroek Family *Jessica (aged 2) from England. She has the same brain mixed as Orla from the Birou Family and Maybel from the Simpson Family.< Sophie: "The page states that they have 3 adopted children, but the adopted children section lists 4? This exemplifies why people need to pay attention to numbers." Mina Family >Lily, age 13< Sophie: "Excuse me, but when Reicheru made the episode, she established Lily's age as 14. Just because there's a 14-year-old Lily in the Mee Family does not entitle one to change Lily Mina's age." Fliany Family Transcript >Jo: "If Blake's middle name were Walter, that would be a very POSH middle name. But he decided to to run< Sophie: "Why would Jo say that when she's trying to help a family? It seems like Alana threw in her complaint on the page as dialogue. Also, people can name their child Walter if they so choose, even if it's a middle name." Xiaoying Gang >The gang's reign of terror was brought to an end following a violent shootout at their HQ on 3 December 2009. All fifteen members were killed, and everyone else involved came out with minor to moderate injury.< Sophie: "First of all, you're not allowed to kill off someone else's characters just because you hate them. Secondly, two members had kids after 2009. Why you would attempt to kill off another person's characters is beyond me. Ian, you're better than this." Reicheru: “Lei has a daughter and Bopha and Devi have a daughter together, both in 2015, admin rights does not equal free-vandalism rights.” Category:WTFSNFW? Episodes